thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Junkyard129
Gary "Junkyard129" Moss is a former Creature that is known for his age and vlogs. He plays Minecraft and many different games. The Creatures did not include him in their future plans so they asked him to step down. However, Junkyard still tries to keep contact with some of the group. Bio Early YouTube and Creature Gary first started his YouTube career with several vlogs, and then started getting into games, and later, commentaries. He soon got a Machinima contract and helped start the Junkyard website. He had a Minecraft server that was very popular among the Creature community, especially when the main Creature server was down. He was the oldest Creature, being in his 40's, which has been a running gag in the group. They jokingly say that he was in WW2, and that he killed Adolf Hitler with an uppercut. One of his popular vlogs is "Cooking with Junkyard". He was one of the original Creatures, but is no longer part of the group. Creature Departure According to Nova, the Creatures did not want to include Junk in their plan to expand their business due to the fact that Junk has a family and more financial responsibilities. He says that he was not told about the plan and understands because all of the Creatures are younger than him with different views on life, so he holds no hard feelings. He also believes that saying something bad about Kootra a year before may have influenced the group's decision. Post Creature Junk has lost a considerable amount of views since leaving the Creatures. In 2012-13 he started to play Minecraft with Ze and began to meet up with fellow ex-Creature Gassy. Early 2013 saw the start of the decline of his server. Since then, his website has been shut down and the server, which reverted back to static IP, has very few players. He also rarely uploads on his channel; however he is seen in convention videos of Chilled and Gassy. Main games *Minecraft *Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare) *Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 *SimCity Quotes * "You should tell your mom to buy a lottery ticket for ya." - Creature Talk * "Needless to say, keep gaming!" (Mostly said in the majority of his videos.) * "Needless to say, keep cooking!" (Mostly said in his Cooking with Junkyard series.) * "Oh my freaking GOD!" (From the old TreeHouse videos.) * "BOOYAH!" (When he does something cool in shooters.) * "How did you get that from _______?" (from playing Draw My Thing) * "Hi Mom!" Trivia *Junkyard was the oldest Creature. *In the 1940s, Junkyard beat up Hitler. This is from a joke song made by Lyle. *On July 27, 2011, the final callers of Creature Talk for the night, a brother and sister aged in their teens, had their mother talk to the Creatures and may have bought a lottery ticket under the advice of Junk. *He lives in Colorado, like Kootra. He said he's only 30 minutes away from him. *Junk would still like to be friends with the Creatures, and says he would like to go to The Creature House and cook for them as a special episode of "Cooking with Junkyard." The Creatures have not responded to him, but he says their fans may be able to convince them. *Junk works at American Furniture Warehouse. *He does/did not want to reveal his last name, but it is visible on his name tag when he does vlogs at work. *His birthday is September 11th. (The year is somewhere between 1965-1967) *Although he left the Creatures, Sp00n still has him listed as a friend on Xbox Live (as shown in his Resident Evil 6 Demo playthrough with Nova), showing that some of the Creatures still consider him a friend. *Junk is often seen dancing in the intro to his videos. *Ze has Junk in his suggested channels section on his channel and in turn, he has him on his. Junk also has Sp00n on his suggested channels section. *Junk is one of the newest members of ChronoCast. The other members are Diction, Renee, Utorak, and fellow ex-Creature Chilled Chaos. *Junk (Along with fellow ex-Creature Chilled) were members of the Creatures before a lot of the current Creatures (with the exception of Kootra and Ze). *Junk chose to focus more on his family and job when he left the Creatures rather than his YouTube channel. *Junk was hacked twice. The first time was by Dylan, who was angry at Junk because he chose to kick him out, after complaints from the moderators and the second time by some unknown person. *Junk's website is no longer running because Dylan hacked it and shut it down. *His name comes from the TV show "Junkyard Wars". *Ze is the only Creature to record with him after he left. Gallery Junk Hat.jpg Junkyard.jpg junk.jpg junk2.jpg junk3.jpg|Junkyard and Kootra Screenshot (548).png wall mart junkyard.PNG dancing junk.PNG Blue Junk.jpg Happy Junk.jpg Category:Creature Category:Creature of 2009 Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011